Breaking the Rules
by Norwegianchick101
Summary: A bit of continuous RuthieMartin Fluff
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this takes place about a month before Martin leaves for college (UNC Wilmington) and Ruthie is starting her Junior year, which would make this in-between seasons 10 and 11 (if the show lasts till 11) Martin and his dad are over for dinner, if that explains the whole Martin using the Camden's phone thing.

**Breaking the Rules**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter 1**

"Katie! How many times do I have to tell you?" Martin heard on the phone when he picked it up, it was Ruthie; she was talking to her best friend, Katherine Lewis.

Martin stopped and listened, wondering if he could find out why Ruthie was in such a bad mood lately.

"I do NOT like Martin Brewer!"

Martin's heart sank; he had liked Ruthie for a while now.

"Yes you do!" Katie retorted. "You can't deny it forever!"

"Okay, so what if I like Martin?" Ruthie sighed. "He has a girlfriend, and temporarily lived in this house!"

After hearing that, Martin hung up the phone; he didn't need to hear anymore. Now that e knew he actually had a chance with Ruthie, he had to break up with Zoe.

_7th Heaven_

_When I see their happy faces smiling back at me_

_7th Heaven_

_I know there's no greater feeling than the love of family_

_Where do you go when the world don't treat you right_

_The answer is home_

_That's the one place that you'll find_

_7th Heaven_

_Ooooooo_

_7th Heaven_

_7th Heaven_

When Martin and Ruthie got into his car to leave the Promenade the next day, Ruthie knew something was up.

"Um… Martin?" Ruthie asked when Martin didn't start the car. "Are we leaving or not?"

Martin sighed, knowing that there was no way of avoiding it.

He shook his head no, and pulled out of the Promenade.

About half an hour later, they pulled into a quiet, empty area. (Think where Lucy tried to ditch her virginity w/ big lips)

Ruthie raised her eyebrows at Martin, and sighed.

"Look Ruth, I really don't know how to say this, but I wanted it to be special. I love you Ruthie Camden, and I have loved you ever since I met you. And I wanted you to know before I left."

Ruthie frowned. "But what about Zoe?" she asked.

Martin smiled. "It's over." he stated simply. "I broke up with her last night. I broke up with Zoe, because I wanted to be with you."

Ruthie smiled, but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Martin could sense the confusion and bewilderment in Ruthie's eyes, and immediately knew the cause.

"Look Ruth, I know what you're gonna say, and I want you to know, that if you love me too, I'm willing to make a long distance relationship work; whether your parents approve or not."

Tears came to Ruthie's eyes as she wrapped her arms around Martin's neck and sighed.

"I love you too Martin. I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _If I owned 7th Heaven, I would be in Heaven, lol, but I'm not, I'm here at my computer typing this, and If I even knew the actors, I would be dating Tyler Hoechlin, and telling Mackenzie Rosman to cut her hair. "When I Fall in Love" belongs to Celine Dion, no matter how often I sing it myself._

**urbanluver:** I'm skipping a couple years so I can get to the story, but the long-distance thing worked out okay, and the Camdens still don't know

**monkeygal-101:** thanx, they're my new Fav. couple

**mr4ever:** thanx, one update, comin right up…

**middiegurl08:** lol, you sound like me, YAY for Martin and Ruthie fluff! But don't worry; there will be plenty of kisses to come

**smoondigiboy:** mine too, lol, although Simon and Deena are catching up…

**Babs567:** Hey, thanx for the review

**Latisha C:** definitely a story, I could never write a one shot, ideas would keep sticking in my head, lol

**Breaking the Rules**

**By Norwegianchick101**

**Chapter 2**

Ruthie sighed; it was the day of her senior prom, and she would be stuck at home, Katie had agreed to stay home with her out of sympathy, or so she thought.

"Okay, where are you?" Katie asked Martin over the phone that afternoon.

"About an hour away." Martin replied.

"Perfect!" Katie squealed as she hung up the phone.

"Alright Ruth." Katie said, as she came back downstairs.

"You are going to the prom, and you are going to have the best night of your life! I've got you a date, and a dress, and you are going to love them both!"

Ruthie sighed as her friend dragged her upstairs, and threw a pale blue, strapless dress at her. Ruthie had to admit, the dress was gorgeous, but she doubted she would love the date.

"Now put this on, and meet me downstairs."

It was five o' clock by the time both girls had their hair and make-up on. Katie was wearing a spaghetti strap pistachio green dress, and had her hair done up in loose curls. Meanwhile, Ruthie's hair was up in a French knot.

Ruthie was still unsure about the situation, but when the doorbell rang, it was too late to go back.

Katie just sat there in the Camden's living room, as Ruthie went to greet her date.

Katie knew she had done just that when she heard at delighted squeal coming from the hall.

"OMG! Katie! I love you!" Ruthie ran back into the room and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Hey!" Martin asked from the doorway. "Where's my hug?"

"Aw, is wittle bitty Martin sad that his girlfriend likes his fwiend's date better dan him?" Mac asked laughing, revealing himself.

Ruthie sighed as she wormed her arms up around Martin's neck, seeing as how he had grown a lot in the past couple of years.

"I love you too, Martin." Ruthie said, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "So, where are we going for dinner? I'm starved!"

Martin laughed. "Haven't changed a bit, have you Ruth?"

Ruthie playfully punched Martin on the shoulder, and smirked, as Martin and Mac lead the two girls out to their rented limo.

"Oh my gosh!" Ruthie squealed when she saw the limo; jumping in to Martin's arms.

"Ruthie?" came a voice from down the street a ways. "Is that you?"

Ruthie sighed, it was Kevin and Lucy. Her well kept secret was about to be blown after two whole years of success.

"Look, I can explain." Ruthie said flustered. "About two years ago, Martin took me out and told me that he liked me, I told him I liked him too. And we've sort of had a long distance relationship going. That's the main reason I'm going to Wilmington." she said.

Lucy smiled and hugged her sister. "Ruthie, this is great! So it's been two years then, huh?" she asked her little sister.

Ruthie nodded sheepishly and turned to Martin. "So then; ready to go?" he asked her.

Ruthie smiled and nodded as she stepped into the limo and made Lucy and Kevin promise not to tell a soul about their relationship.

Martin followed and they headed off to the place where Martin had first told Ruthie he loved her.

"Oh Martin!" Ruthie squealed as she looked around at where they were. Martin pulled a radio out of the limo and started to play the song that he and Ruthie had danced to on their first date.

_When I fall in love,  
it will be forever,  
or I'll never fall in love._

In a restless world,  
like this is  
love is ended before its begun  
and too many moonlight kisses  
seem to cool in the warmth of the sun.

When I give my heart  
it will be completely  
or I'll never give my heart (oo let me give my heart)

And the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
(I feel that way too)  
is when I'll fall in love  
(I'll fall in love)  
with you

When I fall in love,  
it will be forever  
or I'll never fall in love  
(oo I'll never never fall in love)  
in a restless world like this is  
love is ended before its begun  
and too many moonlight kisses  
seem to cool in the warmth of the sun

When I give my heart,  
it will be completely

or I'll never give (I'll never give)  
my heart (oo I'll never give my heart)  
and the moment I can feel that you feel that way too  
is when I'll fall in love  
when I'll fall in love  
when I'll fall in love with you.

"I love you Martin" Ruthie whispered as the song ended.

"I love you too Ruth." Martin replied, as he pulled a box out of his pocket. "And with this ring, I promise that one day, when both of us are ready, I'll ask you to marry me."

Ruthie held back tears. The ring was beautiful. It had a topaz stone in the middle, with two small diamonds on either side.

"Thank you." Ruthie said softly, as Martin slipped the ring on her finger, and the leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
